1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for treating prostatitis. More specifically, it relates to an improved method and apparatus for applying thermal and microwave energy, as well as electro-stimulation to the prostate region to effect treatment of prostatitis. Ultrasound is used for diagnostic purposes.
2. Background of the Invention
Various treatments for prostatitis and other prostate problems have been developed over the years, and have ranged from various surgical procedures to medication. One of the newest procedures involves the use of heat or thermal therapy, and several devices for applying heat to the prostate tissues have been developed, with varying levels of success.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,315 discloses the use of ultrasound to apply thermal energy to the prostate tissues. The ultrasound element has a plurality of regions which are deactivated to reduce the amount of heat applied to the rectal wall of the patient. In contrast, the present invention has several elements for applying heat to the prostate tissues, and the elements are controlled to selectively apply heat to various portions of the prostate tissues without applying excessive heat to the rectal wall or other non-affected areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,480 also discloses a device for applying thermal therapy to the prostate tissues. A coolant is circulated within the device in order to reduce damage to the surrounding non-affected areas. The present invention contemplates controlling application of thermal energy by having an array of heating elements which are electronically activated to selectively apply heat to the prostate tissues without damaging adjacent non-affected areas.